Too Much Love Will Kill You
by Jerry Flynn
Summary: What happens if Isabella were to run away, and how is Phineas going to deal with it? Will he finally recognize his feelings for her, or will something else get to him first? To avoid any confusion, the gang are 15 now. This is my first Fanfic, so if you have any criticism you have for me, then I will fix it accordingly. Rated T for... just read to find out.


**Chapter 1: Getting Over the Pain**

No POV

Three months ago, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro had ran away to unknown, leaving everyone depressed, but none were as depressed as a certain named Phineas from across the street. After she left, the triangle-headed teen was sent into a deep depression, showing no signs of his usual optimism. No one could ever get him to leave his room; no one even got to enter his room except for Perry, his pet platypus. He would rarely eat or drink and never slept, waiting for her to come back.

Even after those heartbreaking three months, Phineas couldn't take living life without Isabella, he didn't know why he felt this way, but he did know there was just something inside him that wanted Isabella back in Danville.

***Chatter***

"Hey Perry" he finally said. It was a week since he last spoke, and Perry didn't like how he spoke less than Ferb. The sight of his owner in any pain made Perry sad, so he tried to jump up onto the bed where he was to comfort him. He has tried to comfort him over 70 times over the course of three months, each time with a worse result than the last. With determination to make his owner happy, he nudged Phineas' hand with his head, to get no response. He tried this multiple times, each greeted with failure. Knowing he wouldn't respond, he just left.

Phineas POV (7:45AM)

As I watched Perry leave, I saw the pain in his face, much like the pain I am feeling now, the feeling of losing someone who you cared about, someone who cared about you. I would have smiled to make him happy, but why make others happy when you yourself feel no joy. All I feel is pain now. I don't even remember the last time I made an invention, because I don't deserve to be happy. Why? It's because she left. It must have been my fault. Who else could it be…

"You know what… right now I just need something to forget something to make forget all the pain that has plagued me for these past three months."

No POV

So Phineas decided to take solace in his one happy place, building. He decided to create a blaster that when someone is shot by it, would give ANY desire, but the catch is, you cannot undo previous wishes without a second blaster of the same kind. He started combining odd colored liquids for the special serum and welding metal together, and when he finished his little project, found himself a temporary happiness, he even left the room after three months.

Ferb POV (8:00 AM)

As I was eating lunch, I heard a door swing open, and when I looked to see whom it was, I saw the last person I would have thought of seeing there. "Phineas! I can't believe it's you!"

"I can't believe it's me either bro, but anyway, I know what I'm going to do today!"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

As we were walking back to the table, mum saw us and charged into Phineas, giving him a spine-breaking hug.

"I can't believe it! You've finally returned!"

"Mom… I … can't … breathe…"

"Oops. Sorry about that. I am just so glad that you are out and about again."

"It's okay, mom. I am just glad that you are happy."

No POV (Right after)

So after a quick breakfast, the two boys had decided to go to the backyard, just when Buford and Baljeet, came into the backyard, who planned on talking to Ferb about Phineas. So when they finally saw Phineas after three long months, they pulled him into a tighter hug than his mom's and ended up tackling him to the ground, all laughing and giggling.

"Phineas! So glad to see you again! I thought you would never come back out again after Isabella ran away." At the moment Buford said, 'Isabella,' Phineas started to stare at the floor in painful remembrance, getting evil stares from both Ferb and Baljeet.

"It's okay guys, because I know what we're going to do today. Even when I realized I loved Isabella after she left, I had this plan, and now it seems like a great idea to finally implement it! "

The remaining three yelled at the same time "Phineas Flynn is back!" causing some of the kids on Maple Drive to come out of their houses for hearing the amazing news.

Then all of a sudden, every kid in Danville burst through the gate in their backyard, including Candace, who never got a chance to bust the boys since Isabella ran away. Excited to hear what Phineas has planned for today. So after the few moment of awkward silence, Phineas spoke up, "Are you guys here for what I'm going to do today?" he said almost sarcastically.

"YEAH!" they chanted, again, waiting to hear his plan.

"So today…" he started "…we are going to hold a rock concert in Isabella's name, so if she is out there, then she will surely find her way home. If she does not want to come back, then this concert will be a means of remembrance and moving on, but there will be no sad feelings today…" At that moment, those who were close enough to him could see the one tear in his eye, lip trembling. "…so who is ready for the concert!?" A loud cheer erupted from the backyard, catching the attention of all the parents on the block, including Linda and Lawrence.

"Hey boys, what is … going … on?" Her eyes slowly widened and noticed everyone in the backyard. "Hey mom! We are holding a concert in the backyard! You wanna help?" He asked with his usual optimistic smile.

"Well, since you are having a concert and half of Danville is here, how about you prepare your little concert, and I will order food for everyone. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great mom!" he cheerily answered, returning to the construction with his friends.

(Page Break)

No POV (11:20 AM)

"Hey Ferb! Where do these spotlights go?"

"On the roof of the house Baljeet!"

"Thanks Ferb!"

Everyone was working hard making sure everything was going as planned, everyone but Phineas, who was busy planning the songs list, and preparing his special surprise he had been working on for half the morning, if Isabella won't come back. Although he would respect Isabella's decision, he still had no will to live without Isabella, for this yearning desire kept tugging at his heart, and whenever he thought of her, his heart starts to beat rapidly, his palms get all sweaty, and then he can't stop thinking of her for the next ten to fifteen minutes. This feeling was bugging him so much that he decided to talk to Ferb about it.

"Hey Ferb, I have been feeling some strange things today." He gave Phineas a confused glace. "Well, every time I think about Isabella, heartbeat speeds up, my palms get all sweaty, and I can't stop thinking of her for the next 15 minutes. Is there something wrong with me?"

"I think I know the problem, brother, the thing you are feeling is love."

"Hold on a sec, what?" He pondered about how he felt about the girl across the street. He remembered all the times when he went out of his way to help her out, even when it wasn't even necessary

**"Ferb! I'm in love with Isabella!"**

"Took you long enough." He said with a snicker.

"Oh and by the way, is it okay if I choose the songs for the concert today?"

"Sure, Phineas. Whatever you want." Ferb then left to go help with the finishing touches on the stage.

So as he chose songs, he decided to pick some songs that showed his newfound feelings for Isabella, while others to try to fake moving from her disappearance. So here is his list of songs:

Carry On My Wayward Son- **Kansas**

The Show Must Go On-** Queen**

It's a Hard Life- **Queen**

Nothing Else Matters-** Metallica**

Too Much Love Will Kill You- **Queen**

He didn't write the last song down so nobody would suspect anything of his backup plan.

(Page Break)

Isabella POV (1:35 PM)

Back to the usual I guess. The usual for me was to wake up in my wooden cabin, check the news to see if they are still looking for me, and wondering how Phineas feels because I left. I don't think he will feel any different just because one of his friends are missing, or will he? He did build a haunted house for my hiccups, made me a rainbow when he thought I didn't see one, and even more. I just wish he weren't so oblivious, and leaving him might make him realize his feelings…

I decided to go for a short walk, but to stay hidden so nobody can find me. Luckily I got my Stealth Patch, so this should be a breeze.

I was sneaking down the street near Googolplex Mall when I overheard some of my former fireside girls calling out to people and passing out flyers. They were saying, "PFT Final Concert at 3:00 PM today! Phineas and Ferb's backyard don't be late!"

I had frozen in place when I heard Phineas' name. He was holding a concert in his backyard, and what did he mean by final concert? This I have got to see…

Phineas POV (2:45 PM)

I hope Isabella comes to this, I really want to see her again. Plus, this love thing, ugh, man love hurts. I guess that is why I have this blaster… Either way, I have a plan for her to come back home. Hopefully, I'll be alive to see it.

No POV (2:59 PM 30 sec. before concert)

As they got ready, Isabella was running across town, but in the backyard, they were almost finished with the concert.

"You ready guys?" Phineas said. He was to be lead singer and guitarist; Ferb on bass, Baljeet on keyboard and rhythm guitar, and Buford on drums while the now retired Fireside girls have decided to make sure everything go smoothly.

"YEAH!" they rest cheered.

"Then lets do this thing…"


End file.
